Ce qui n'est que souvenirs peut blesser
by MissCheerfully
Summary: Situé après Pavor Nocturnus, Will est persuadé que quelque chose s'est passé, mais Helen refuse de lui dire quoi.
1. Chapter 1

Set at the end of Pavor Nocturnus, Will knows something happened but Helen refuses to tell him what.

~()~

Helen jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à ce splendide paysage ensoleillé par-dessus l'épaule de Will. Elle souffla vers le haut de son visage afin d'essayer vainement de se rafraîchir. Elle se détourna de la fenêtre et retira sa veste qu'elle posa sur le canapé où elle se laissa tomber lâchant un long soupir de soulagement. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête reposer sur le dossier.

"Vous en voulez toujours pas me dire ce qu'il s'est réellement passé?" fit Will en contournant le canapé afin se s'accouder derrière Magnus.

"Je vous ai dis ce que j'avais à vous dire, Will."

Comme pour éviter une éventuelle réplique de la part de son protégé, Helen enterra son visage dans ses mains. Alors que l'idée d'abandonner son interrogatoire venait de lui traverser l'esprit, Will aperçu de longues marques rouges sur la nuque de Helen, d'infimes petites griffures qui disparaissaient sous son col. Certaines avaient saignées d'autres n'étaient que des éraflures.

"Je dois faire quelques recherches à la bibliothèque." lança t'elle soudainement en se redressant, cachant les étranges marques sous sa queue de cheval.

"Quel type de recherches? Je peux aider?"

"Non, ça devrait être bon."

Elle se lava et quitta la pièce sans rien dire de plus. Elle lui mentait, et il le savait. Il savait aussi que c'était pour son bien à lui, pour le protéger de quelque chose. Mais elle? Qui la protégeait?

Le soir arriva rapidement, Will n'avait pu arrêter de penser à son entretient avec Helen. Il devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Notre jeune médecin rejoignit la bibliothèque où il s'attendait à trouver Helen, mais elle était déjà partit. Il se dirigea donc à chambre. Il se posta devant la porte et frappa.

"Magnus, c'est Will."

"Will, attendez, n'entrez pas."

Le jeune homme l'entendit se précipiter au travers de la pièce.

"C'est ouvert." lança elle après un court instant.

Will ouvrit lentement la porte et pénétra dans la chambre. La vanille embaumait la pièce, familière odeur des cheveux de Helen. Il en déduit qu'elle venait de se laver. En effet, elle sortit de la salle bain avec une longue serviette autour de sa poitrine. Alors que ses cheveux étaient noués dans une natte qui reposait sur son épaule.

"Oh… Je vous dérange."

"Non, ne vous inquiétez pas." le rassura t'elle. "De quoi avez-vous besoin?"

"Parler." Will s'assit sur la chaise solitaire à coté du lit. "Quelque chose est arrivé lors de votre expédition et… vous êtes complètement bouleversée."

"Disons qu'elle a été très enrichissante." répondit elle simplement. "Mais pas de la manière dont je l'aurais attendu."

"Assez violente comme manière." dit Will en fixant le miroir derrière Helen. "Vous pourriez commencer par m'expliquer ça."

Suivant le regard de Will sur le miroir, elle comprit qu'il parlait des griffures de son dos. Elle ne souvint soudainement du balai qui avait durement frotté sa peau, de ces deux hommes lui arrachant tout ses vêtements et la crainte qui l'avait envahi à ce moment là.

"Je ne peux pas… Je n'ai pas le droit…" bégaya t'elle lui tournant le dos.

Elle l'entendit se lever avant de sentir sa proximité, juste derrière elle.

"Je peux?" murmura il en touchant son épaule du bout des doigts.

Elle hocha de la tête avant de prendre une profonde respiration afin de se calmer.

"Ce ne me fait pas mal."

"… ça ne vous fais plus mal…" dit il en frôlant la peau égratignée.

Elle se retourna vivement pour lui faire face leur proximité la surprenant presque.

"Je ne sais plus… je ne sais pas si ça a fait mal… Il y avait trop choses qui se bousculaient dans mon esprit pour que j'y prête attention."

"Dites moi." murmura t'il en prenant la main tremblante de Magnus dans la sienne.

La Victorienne ne s'attendait pas à recevoir autant d'affection de la part du jeune homme. La chaleur de sa main sur la sienne lui rappelait que qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec le Will qu'elle avait rencontré un jour plus tôt.

Helen guida le docteur à son lit où ils s'assirent, ne lâchant pas sa main, elle planta son regard dans le sien.

"Will, ce que je m'apprête de vous dire, est complément fou, et pas croyable… mais ça c'est réellement passé et…"

"Plus rien ne peu m'impressionner avec vous." la coupa t'il avec un sourire chaleureux.

"Non, vraiment… cela le pourrait."

Helen le vit froncer les sourcils dans une mine grave.

"J'ai rencontrer un… un esprit mystique, si je puis dire. Il m'a expliqué, à sa manière, à quel point la relique que j'ai trouvé est dangereuse."

"Donc vous l'avez trouvé."

Elle hocha légèrement la tête et resserra la serviette autour de sa poitrine. Elle commença son long récit.

La mâchoire de William se décrochait au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Sa main serra si désespérément la sienne que ses articulations en devenaient blanches.

"Tous ceux que j'aime sont mort à cause de moi… même vous, vous êtes partit en me sauvant, afin que je découvre la vérité." termina t'elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il devait répondre. Il devait dire quelque chose. Mais quoi? Bien qu'il n'avait aucun doute dans l'authenticité de son histoire, tout ça était dur à croire. C'était si irréel. Tellement horrible.

Will l'attira contre lui. C'était la seul réponse qu'il lui venait à l'esprit : la compassion. Il l'enveloppa de ses bras et elle enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

"J'ai eu un enfant ? Avec Freelander ?" chuchota t'il.

"C'est ce que vous m'aviez dit." répondit elle simplement.

"Impossible…"

"Pourquoi?"

"On ne va pas vraiment… du tout ensemble… mais peu être, était-ce la solitude d'avoir perdu tous le monde qui nous a réuni."

"Certainement."

Il traça des cercles dans son dos d'une main douce et réconfortante mais s'arrêta instantanément quand il sentit les éraflures sous ses doigts.

"Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit comment vous vous êtes fait ça."

Il l'a sentit se tendre contre lui. Il s'écarta lentement d'elle afin de pouvoir croiser son regard. Aucune larmes et pourtant si sombre et si désolé.

"Que c'est il passé ?" redemanda t'il en frôlant doucement sa joue avant de laisser sa main reposer sur son cou.

Elle raffermit ce doux contact qui ferma les yeux.

"Les hommes avec qui vous étiez… quand ils m'ont trouvé, ils ont pensé que je j'avais été en contact avec le virus… ils ont juste voulu me décontaminer."

"Juste?" fit Will intrigué par l'euphémisme qu'elle eut utiliser. "Magnus?"

"Ils m'ont entraînée dans une pièce vide, sombre et froide… ensuite ils m'ont arraché tous mes vêtements et m'ont lavée avec le l'eau glaciale et un balai."

La respiration de Will se perdit dans sa gorge. Les égratignures correspondaient. Il fut parcouru par la peur atroce qu'elle ne lui ait pas tout dit.

"Ils vous ont décontaminée… ils n'ont fait que ça ?"

"Dieu merci oui…" murmura t'elle en écartant son regard du sien. "Je me suis sentit si humiliée… je ne pouvais rien faire que hurler…"

Il glissa sa main sous son menton afin le la regarder dans les yeux.

"Vous pensiez vraiment garder ça pour vous?"

"Il y a beaucoup de choses que je garde pour moi… même si cela n'est pas le plus facile à faire… mais je sais que vous êtes là… que vous le serez toujours pour moi. la preuve en est ce soir."

"Je vous doit bien ça, Helen." chuchota t'il.

Elle lui sourit et l'attira dans ses bras un instant, en signe de gratitude. Will la serra contre lui et enterra son visage dans ses cheveux, respirant le doux parfum de vanille. Il laissa sa main glisser lentement le son bras afin de saisir la sienne. Il fut surprit qu'elle entrelaça leurs doigts ensemble d'une douceur infinie. Son pousse caressant doucement son poignet. Il déposa un léger baiser sur le haut de son front et il l'aperçu sourire et ses joues rosir. Ses yeux étaient fermés, son visage était plus serein, ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et sa respiration lente. Will regarda la beauté de son visage, se permettant de le détailler plus qu'il ne l'eut jamais fait.

Le jeune homme la fit doucement basculer, la laissant s'étendre au travers du lit, alors qu'il vint s'allonger près d'elle. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer quand il vit ses yeux le fixer avec un scintillement qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Ou peu être n'avait il jamais été aussi près pour le distinguer.

"Embrassez moi, Will…" susurra t'elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

Timidement, il franchit la distance qui séparait ses lèvres ses siennes. Celles-ci se rencontrèrent d'une tendre légèreté. Il l'a sentit sourire contre sa bouche et elle glissa une main derrière son cou afin de l'attirer plus près d'elle. Ils l'embrassèrent pour la première fois. Will commença à approfondir leur échange, Helen lui permettant de pénétrer sa bouche afin que leurs langues puissent commencer leur ballet sensuel.

Ils se séparèrent afin de reprendre leur souffle. Magnus offrit un magnifique sourire à Will et se sentit défaillir, il se demandait s'il aurait pu rester debout si il l'avait été.

Il lui sourit en retour et elle se glissa plus près de lui, et enfouit sa tête au creux de son épaule, sa main reposant sur son torse. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant bercé dans la douce chaleur réconfortante de son étreinte.

~()~


	2. à Callie not a chapter

Dear Callie,

Spoiler, saison 4 pour ceux qui n'ont rien vu…

Alors, oui, j'ai bien envie d'écrire quelque chose… voire quelques choses. Sur The Depths mais aussi un petit détail qui m'a touché dans le season finale de la saison 4. Will a une photo de Magnus lorsque celle-ci l'appel après qu'il ait parlé avec Greg Addison (lorsqu'elle lui demande si ça tête va bien depuis qu'elle l'a frappé). Je veux écrire le moment où il a pris cette photo. Je veux réécrire la scène où il la retrouve dans la ruelle… ça manquait de quelques… contacts physiques =D

Bonne soirée à toi aussi !


End file.
